


Endgame's Turnabout

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogata doesn't think she's being appreciated like she should be. (Blind Go entry - round #6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame's Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Ogata-san! It's so good to see you. Kouyo has been missing your games, I think."

Nodding slightly, Seiji smiled. "You are too kind. Is Kouyo-san in now, may I ask?"

"He's at the doctor's office for a check-up. After what happened before, we don't want to take any chances. However, he should be back soon if youd like to come in and take a cup of tea with me."

Seiji started to brush off the invitation, but it had been nearly four months since he'd played the former Meijin. He bowed to his mentor's wife instead. "Thank you, Touya-san."

She smiled prettily and motioned him in. "You may call me Akiko, you know."

"Ah, I didn't want to presume-" Ogata stammered.

Akiko smiled and waved for him to sit down. "You've known my husband nearly as long as I have, and known me nearly so long as that."

"Then call me Seiji."

She paused, then smiled brightly at him before retreating to the kitchen. Seiji waited for her in silence; taking the time to glance around Touya Akiko's home. She kept it well, though there were small concessions to her husband and son (stacks of kifu and old copies of Weekly Go were stacked neatly here and there.

Akiko was back soon enough with two cups of tea and a plate of her husband's favorite rice crackers. "I'll make Kouyo a fresh cup when he comes home," she said before daintily biting into a cracker.

"I see your wedding portrait over on the table. You were a beautiful bride." Seiji looked up at her. "Truthfully, you don't look much different now."

She put her hand to her face and turned slightly away from his gaze. "You are a flirt, Seiji."

"Merely a lover of beautiful women."

She dropped her hand. "I do love it, you know. Kouyo is wonderful in a number of ways, but he isn't so free with his compliments."

Seiji leaned forward and picked up his tea cup. "I'll talk to him about it. With a woman like you at home, I'm surprised he could dring himself to go to a match, let alone leave you to your housework. You don't belong chained to your home."

"Oh, it isn't quite that bad. I go with him a lot now. We'll be going to China together now that Akira's old enough to take care of himself."

Seiji took a long sip of his tea. "He's really going, then, isn't he? To China?"

"Yes. They're already scouting out a house for us." She gazed warmly around the room. "I'll miss this place, though. It's nearly 18 years that we've lived here. Though, I also still miss the small apartment we lived in prior to Kouyo's first big win, and even the apartment I rented by myself before I met Kouyo, and even my childhood home. I indulge in my memories too much, perhaps."

"Nonsense. There's no harm in remembering as long as you continue to move forward in your life."

She took a long sip of her own tea - nearly draining the cup. "Perhaps that is the problem. My life is stagnating like water in a still pond. I urged Kouyo to accept the opportunity in China, you know, but I did so selfishly because I wanted a change. For all I know, everything will be the same. But, the scenery will be different, at least, Even small changes have impact, though, even in go, right?"

"Perhaps especially so, Akiko-san. A half-moku is all it takes to win or lose. One missed option as you look around the board to determine if you should allow yourself to resign... Have you truly so few options?"

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. "I believe so, Seiji-san. At least, they're the only options I'll allow myself to consider."

"Surely you've not thought to leave him?" Seiji said, but her eyes were answer enough. "It would devastate him."

"Would it?" She finished off her tea and cocked her head to the side. "I feel sometimes that I am only as important as... as a go ke. I'm a vessel... important for it's function, impressive enough in it's form, but not truly necessary." Her face tensed. "I apologize, Ogata-san. You can't want to head this, and I certainly shouldn't share it so openly when I truly have no reason to be so discontent."

"Do you not? You're a woman to be appreciated, Akiko-san. And, remember. Call me Seiji. You were right. We've known one another quite long enough to be honest, at least. You sdeserve the world." He paused. "I said I'll talk to him and I will."

"Is that a familiar voice I hear?" Touya Kouyo, former Meijin, entered the room. "Seiji? I was wondering if you'd forgotten all about this old man."

"Not at all, Kouyo-san. Your lovely wife even requested I wait for your return. She claims you've missed me."

"Like a rose misses its thorns, you little scamp. Come into the parlor. I couldn't let you leave without a game. Akiko, tea?"

Seiji turned back to Akiko and saw her look suddenly meek. "No tea for me, please. Your company has warmed me quite enough." A smile snuck back to her lips as she rose from her seat and retreated to the kitchen.

"Seiji! Quit flirting with my wife. Find one of your own."

"Oh, I'll not marry for a while, at least, so I'm trying your wife out to see what they're like."

Kouyo laughed briskly and opened the door to the parlor. "Come along, you. I have to leave you time for a rematch, don't I?"

Seiji Smiled. "Only if I don't win at first. I have enough of my own titles. I'm more than a match for you."

There was a glint in the other man's eyes. "We'll see."

They were just beginning midgame, though a quick one at that, when Seiji thought to broach the topic of Akiko again. "You don't appreciate your wife enough, you know."

"What do you mean by that?" Kouyo's fingers slammed down his next stone with perhaps a bit too much force.

"She's a beautiful woman who is willing to be at your beck and call. She gave you a brilliant child and, honestly, she puts up with us all."

"It is why I married her."

"Not because you love her? Hell, even I'm not so callous as that. You'd be wise to return her favor once in a while. Women eventually realize their own worth." Another stone set to glint sharply on the board.

"Seiji-" Kouyo drew a single stone from his go ke and held it up to gleam in the light. "I took a wife because it was expected of me. Akiko is a smart enough woman to know her place. We know each other well enough to understand this." He placed the stone far more gently than his last.

"Know her place?" Seiji's next move was as calm as he was not. "I thought you were living in the modern world, but that's a thought straight out of the middle ages. Is it only your go that's so progressive?"

"Go is steeped in tradition. Progression is one of those traditions, Seiji. For me, that's what is important. Woman are there as needed. If not Akiko, then anyone would do. That is also tradition enough in our world, is it not?" Another brilliant move.

"Have you strayed?"

"Why is it a concern of yours?"

Seiji's eye found a final key spot and he placed his stone - effectively killing Kouyo's plan. "Because I looked up to you. But for you to dally... to let yourself be invited to another woman's bed... I thought only I was so cruel."

"What should it matter to Akiko? I supprt her. I give her the life to which she's grown accustomed. I'm not always in Tokyo." His next move floundered to make up for those last few lost stones as they reached endgame, but it was too late.

"Is she allowed to act as you do?" Seiji's next move cemented the whole thing. Three and a half moku, at least. It was perhaps the largest margin that had ever existed between then with Seiji winning.

"Good game, Seiji. I believe there won't be time for another today after all. I have to make certain Akiko has packed enough for me. I leave for China tomorrow evening."

"When will you be back?"

"Within the month. There are games I'm expected to play and people I must meet with."

"Good luck to you, then."

"When have I ever needed it?"

*****

Akiko smiled before answering the door. Her smile pulled up even more to see a flash of blonde hair as the door opened. "Seiji-san! What brings you here? Kouyo is out of town, or did he forget to tell you when last you played him?"

"He told me, Akiko-san. But, we're friends, and knowing that Akira-san is probably never home anymore, I also figured you were lonely."

"I wouldn't mind the company. Would you like tea?"

"Only if you'll be having some as well."

"Then perhaps later?"

"I would be delighted."

Akiko stood back from the doorway. "Have a seat, Seiji-san."

Seiji led the way to the living room and sat down. "We were talking last time about honesty, so I felt I should be honest with you. The very first time I met you, I was devastated to find out that you weren't Kouyo-san's sister."

She laughed softly. "Whatever for?"

"Becaus I wanted to kiss you, you were so beautiful."

":Seiji-san..." She laughd again, but without the same intensity. "It's too bad I'm an old woman now, though."

"You're every bit as beautiful now, and I still want to kiss you just as much every time I see you."

She clasped her hands in front of her and did not speak for several long moments. "Thank you, Seiji-san."

He watched her seem to struggle with her thoughts, then stood up and sat next to her. "He doesn't appreciate you," he said low in his throat. He slid one arm gently around her shoulders.

"No," she said. "He doesn't." She took a shaky breath. "Last time, I went to bring you tea just as you started to talk to him. I heard it. Everything."

Seiji turned her head toward him just slightly by touching her chin. "Then -" He lowered his lips to hers and felt them warm; nearly as warm as her sudden tears. They met only briefly before he pulled away. "I wanted you to know... that there are options."

"Would you have me leave my husband for his student? I cannot be so cruel."

"I would whatever you would have me do. You may leave, or stay, or refuse me altogether."

"What of your other girlfriends? I have found just recently that I am what they call the jealous type."

"Forget them all forever."

She smoother invisible wrinkles from her clothes. "I can make no promises. And, the move to China approaches. I cannot leave him yet, at least. But I don't know now if I could bear to go with him without doing something."

"I'll leave you to think. But I'll be by tomorrow."

She smiled softly and looked up at him. "We'll have our tea then."

*****

Her breath was heavy and hot on his back as he pressed the first of many kisses to the side of her neck. His hands were on the sides of her shoulders, doing nothing more than holding her as he made her comfortable.

She showed signs of her age, but only just. Her skin was supple and her curves still where they ought to be. Each gray hair and wrinkle was just another year he'd loved her without her knowing. And she was consenting to him, somehow.

They were leaving in two months: her and her husband whom he didn't dare think about now. China wasn't that far away, really, but the logistics of it were unbearable. If she let him, though, he'd fly out ever week. Screw China's go - that wasn't his goal. It was on his list somewhere of things to care about, but not right now.

She gasped as he bit down gently on the lobe of her ear. "Seiji-san..." was whispered into his hair as she turned to him. "I'm ready." she continued as her hands came up to unbutton her sweated and slide it down to pool around her.

His breath caught in his throat as he watched her grasp the hem of her blouse and pull it upward. She was soft-looking without appearing frail, and was every bit as beautiful as he had pictured. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I'm not meant to do this along, am I, Seiji-san?"

He slid his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt as he watched her. He'd taken off his jacket previously and it lay on a chair. He put his shirt and tie with it and looked at her again. "You can still change your mind."

Her eyes raked over his chest. "Why would I want to?" Her hands went to the zipper of her skirt and she lowered it. "Your pants." She bit her bottom lip.

"Anything, Akiko." He pulled his belt off and threw it to the chair as well, then unbuttoned his pants and slid them down.

"Oh, Seiji-san. Briefs? Really?" She smiled.

He slid them down after toeing off his socks. His cock was becoming engorged with the head just peeking out from the foreskin. "Is that better?"

"Seiji..." Her bottom lip trembled as she reached back to undo her bra strap.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. Her hands clasped his forearms and held fast. He pulled away slowly and eased her down onto the futon they'd spread out for the purpose. His hands moved downward to caress her breasts. She inhaled deeply and lifted her chin as she watched him. "You're beautiful," he whispered to her. His thumbs moved to her nipples and pressed them gently. She keened softly and leaned into his touch.

"Your hands are rough," she said. He started to pull back, but she brought her own hands up to stop him. She looked down and moistened her top lip with her tongue. "I like it."

He ran his fingernail along the edge of her nipple and felt her buck against him. He lowered himself to her and took one nipple into his mouth. She clutched him tight with a hint of desperation that lurked not-quite-hidden in her passion-bright eyes. "Oh, yes..." slipped past her lips before she quieted the words with the back of one clenched fist.

His fingers roamed further down. He traced her curves and delighted in the ones that traced down to her slim hips. Her edged down her underwear slowly - taking time to explore every bit of newly exposed skin. He saw the scar where she'd had a Caesarean section. There were a few other pale lines that marked her flesh... likely faded stretch marks from the same pregnancy.

She kept her legs close together as he removed her underwear altogether. She was naked now... the two of them were. He cleaved into her first with one finger - dividing her and raising a loud gasp from deep within her chest. Her legs spread furhter and welcomed him to delve inside her to call forth more pleasure and the restrained screams of joy she did her utmost to suppress. "There's no one here..." Seiji said as he let his thumb find her clitoris. "Let it out."

She whimpered and pulled him to her again for several long moments as he explored how different things made her feel. He played them together until she could no longer hold back, and felt her tension give as she screamed to the corners of the room and beyond. "Please, Seiji!" He nodded and moved to reach for his pants, and pulled a condom from his pocket. "Is there a need?" she asked. "Do you have something?"

"No, but..."

"After Akira, I was told more would be impossible. I'd... I'd rather feel you, not it."

He took a deep breath and approached the bed again. Her legs were still splayed as she looked up at him. "You're sure?"

"Please..."

He fitted himself between her legs and grasped his cock. He pressed it to her and added pressure to start sliding between her labia. She was wet... very wet, but he'd always considered that something of a compliment to his foreplay skills. He slid in easily and let his chest come down to rest against her breasts as she panted softly. She dug fingernails into his shoulders and he held her. She was special... this was special.

Her hips urged his movement, and it had only been his fascination with watching her that had kept him from ejaculating prior to this. He kept his mind on other things as her channel squeezed him, but he knew he wouldn't last as long as he was hoping. Her wanted her to feel the same kind of pleasure, though.

Holding himself up with his left arm as he began to piston within in, he let his right hand trail down her front again. With some effort, he hoisted himself up further and let his fingers caress the juncture of their joining and let his knuckles brush against her clitoris.

She gasped and thrashed from the first touch. Perhaps she hadn't experienced this before, and that made it somehow even more beautiful to see the small beads of sweat that formed on her forehead and her upper lip as she thrust herself against him with her eyes tightly shut.

Akiko was impossibly tight around him now and screaming her pleasure quite freely. He gave her clitoris one last long stroke before her breath caught in her throat and she pulled him tumblind after her into orgasm.

They lay sweaty and sated for a long while, Seiji thought, but it was perhaps just moments. The heat was overwhelming and the room smelled of their release.

"Thank you, Seiji," she said as she reached for a yukata he didn't recall her setting out. "That was... beyond my expectations."

"Well, I was eager to please." Gesturing to her robe, he asked, "Have you another I might wear for a while? I believe I'd like a cup of tea."

"I believe I might," she said, smiling. "Or I could bring the tea back here."

"Akiko," he said with sarcasm lacing his voice. "Why would I want that?"

She stood and shook her head as she walked out the door. She paused and looked back over her shoulder with a seductive grin. "I'm certain I have no idea."


End file.
